


Paint on a Canvas

by doctor__idiot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been married for eight years and it doesn't feel any different from being in love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint on a Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> I never write fluff and then this happened. No, seriously, I think I gave myself diabetes writing this.
> 
> Disclaimer: The idea is mine. Unfortunately, nothing else is.

The room was brightly lit when Jared woke up. The sun shone hot on his face, bright orange behind his lids, and he turned to the side with a groan. 

Stretching his arm out, grasping blindly, he discovered the other side of the bed was cold and empty. It spurred him into action a lot faster than usual on a Saturday morning.

He had no idea what time it was, but since he didn’t have to go to work today he didn’t bother checking. He was looking forward to an off day after two weeks of working weekends. The garage had been crazy. Apparently, spring was the season to have your car break down on you.

His clothes were still scattered all over the floor. He had come home from work and collapsed straight into bed without cleaning up properly. He figured he was overdue for a shower.

Gathering up his clothes, he threw them into the general direction of the laundry basket on his way to the bathroom. 

The hot water pelting down on his sore muscles felt utterly amazing and it washed away the left-over grime and oil from the day before. He shampooed his hair, tipped his head back under the stray, rinsed.

Turning the water off, he blindly grabbed for a towel, rubbing his dripping hair dry. Shaving would have to wait till tomorrow.

The house was eerily quiet. Usually, there was always some kind of noise. Dogs barking, Jensen singing and clattering around with dishes, the TV murmuring, their neighbors blasting that god-awful techno music way too loud.

Jared slipped into fresh clothes, sweatpants and a T-shirt, before descending the stairs on bare feet. Winced when one of the boards creaked in the silence.

He peaked into the kitchen that was, apart from the hum of the fridge and the buzz of a fly circling the sink, lifeless. Neither Harley not Sadie were to be seen anywhere.

Jared passed Jensen’s studio on his way to the living room, and really, he should have known from the moment he woke up alone that Jensen would be in there.

Wearing a gray T-shirt and an old pair of jeans that was worn thin in more places than one and had paint splatters all over it, Jensen stood in front of a canvas that was nearly half his size. The brush in his hand moved elegantly, never ceasing.

“I see you are literally watching paint dry again,” Jared said, rapping his knuckles again the door frame.

Jensen startled visibly but caught himself quickly, letting the hand with the brush drop to his side. He turned and blinked at Jared as if he had been hauled out of a different reality. Then a lazy grin spread over his face. “Mornin’.”

The warmth curling low and sweet in Jared’s belly was still the same as it had been ten years ago when they had first met. His heart, in this moment, was beating just as fast as it had two years after that, at the alter in that church.

Jensen never failed to make him feel that giddy sort of happiness that came with being in love for the very first time.

Quickly erasing the distance between them, Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist from behind. Buried his nose in his hair. “Happy anniversary.”

Jensen hummed with content. “You smell good.”

“So do you.”

“I haven’t showered yet.” 

Jared squeezed a little tighter. “Yeah, that’s why.”

“Gross,” Jensen laughed. He had suddenly lifted the paint brush and placed a red spot of point smack-dap on the middle of Jared’s nose before Jared could do anything about it.

He jerked back. “Stop that.”

“Look at that,” Jensen said, still ginning, “Looks like we both need to shower. What a shame.”

Jared quickly dove in and dragged his nose against the stubble on Jensen’s cheek, adding red to the blue and gray smudges that already decorated it. “Looks that way.”

Jensen pushed him away, mock-offended, before he broke out into a smile again.

Jared finally had the time to take in the painting in front of them. He recognized it immediately.

“I remember that day,” he said solemnly, right next to Jensen’s ear and the little shiver that elicited from Jensen was the best gift.

Jensen huffed. “You better.” 

“You were almost frantic when you came in,” Jared tried for amused but his voice came out rather sappy. “Not even I love my car that much.”

“She was my dad’s. Sentimental value, what can I say?”

“I know. It was still kinda funny.” Jared pressed a brief kiss to the skin below Jensen’s ear. “Real cute, too.”

Jensen made a dismissive gesture. “Yeah, right. My distress didn’t exactly keep you from hitting on me.”

Jared laughed. “Didn’t see why it should.”

A non-committal sound. “Hm-hm. It did help that you look incredible in an overall.”

Jensen turned in Jared’s arms. Left palm on Jared’s chest, he made no move to extract himself from the embrace, just leaned in and met Jared sweeping in to kiss him half-way. 

Kissing him long and hard, Jared didn’t think it would ever get old to feel Jensen pressed this tightly against him, have Jensen’s mouth open up just for him, ever so pliant.

“Looks amazing,” he whispered when they came up for air.

Jensen put down the brush, cupped Jared’s freshly showered elbow with paint-wet fingers. Jared didn’t care. “You like everything I do.”

“Because it’s all beautiful.”

Jensen’s shoulder slumped, he exhaled in frustration. “Something’s wrong with it but I can’t … figure out what it is. I’m just not happy with it.”

“You’ll figure it out.” Jared splayed his fingers over Jensen’s flank, thumb stroking along solid hipbone. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. How about you get out of these fumes here for awhile, grab a shower and we go somewhere for breakfast? I’m starving.”

“Oh, you are? That’s a new one.” Jensen smirked. “But yeah, sounds good.”

He detangled himself from Jared, leaving him shivering with sudden cold. He carefully stepped over the dozing dogs sprawled over the floor to wash out his brushes in the small sink on the wall. Jared doubted Harley and Sadie were actually asleep but neither one even cracked an eye when Jensen circumnavigated their limbs.

Scrubbing the paint out of the bristles, Jensen started humming a tune under his breath that Jared had probably heard before somewhere but couldn’t place at the moment. Might be some of Jensen’s own stuff. 

He smiled despite the fact that Jensen had his back to him and couldn’t see. “I love you, you know that?” he said and Jensen turned around then.

He, too, smiled. “Yes, you sap. I know.” He shut off the water and flicked some left-over wetness from his hands in Jared’s direction.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut against the spray, shook himself like a dog. He grabbed Jensen around the middle when he tried to squeeze past him to head for the bathroom. Pulling him in, Jared kissed him again before Jensen could even open his mouth to protest.

It left both of the breathless when they eventually broke away from each other.

“Okay, tiger,” Jensen said with a twinkle in his green eyes, “Can I take a shower now?”

Jared’s arms were still wound snugly around him and if it was up to Jared he would probably choose to never let go. His stomach chose that moment to pitch in, however, and growled loudly.

Jensen grinned, gave Jared a brief kiss, before pulling away. He hesitated on the way out, turned back.

“You sleep okay?”

Jared nodded, aware of what Jensen was actually hinting at. Jared hadn’t been the only one swamped with work and instead of knocking out like a light from exhaustion like Jared did, Jensen tended to lie awake until late into the night, turning everything over in his head time and time again. His being up early today was another testament to that.

Jared wasn’t all that worried. Jensen was a workaholic and once the exhibition in the gallery that was scheduled for next week was over and he could stop checking again and again that everything was going according to plan, his sleeping pattern would return to normal. 

Or as close to normal as Jensen’s sleeping pattern came.

“I had a weird dream,” Jared admitted, smiling softly.

Jensen’s brows furrowed. “Clowns or midgets?”

Jared threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
